Shipping warehouses can use radio frequency identification (RFID) systems to track inventory. RFID tags, which can be passive or active, are disposed on the inventory (e.g., individual boxes or pallets) in the warehouse and are programmed with information identifying the associated inventory. The identifying information is read from the RFID tags by RFID readers. In one example, the RFID readers are located at loading docks or loading bays so that an inventory tracking system can detect when RFID tags (and the corresponding inventory) pass through a dock door when being loaded into, or offloaded from, a truck. In this manner, the inventory tracking system can determine what inventory is in the warehouse.
In one example, the inventory tracking system uses the RFID system to ensure the inventory passes through the correct loading dock, and thus, is loaded onto the correct truck. That is, the inventory tracking system assigns an RFID tag (or tags) to a particular dock door and uses the RFID readers to ensure the RFID tag (and the corresponding inventory) pass through the correct dock door. If, however, the inventory tracking system determines that an RFID tag passes through an incorrect dock door, the tracking system can alert a warehouse worker who can remove the inventory from the truck and transport the inventory to the correct loading dock. However, current RFID systems can take several seconds to alert the warehouse worker or the truck driver that an RFID tag has passed through an incorrect dock door. By that time, the worker may have already dropped off the inventory in the truck and returned to the warehouse. After receiving the alert, the worker has to return to the truck and find the inventory. Providing alerts earlier can reduce the time required to correct mistakes when loading inventory.